The aims of the proposed National Alcohol Research Center are: a) to conduct critically needed research in alcohol epidemiology, gathering information over time about the prevalence, incidence, etiology, and mediators of heavy drinking and alcohol problems in the general population and for special subgroups such as women, ethnic minorities, young adults (18-25); b) to conduct innovative research on community responses to alcohol use and problems including formal (e.g., health services, AA, ERs), and informal (e.g., family, friends, coworkers), as well as governmental policy responses; c) to analyze person, alcohol intake, and environmental data in new ways that advance methods and test key hypotheses; d) to disseminate this information and systematically translate needed findings to reach target audiences such as policy makers, health care providers, public health/prevention specialists, educators, and the public; and e) to promote a richly interactive scientific environment; a research enabling infrastructure; and unique opportunities for multidisciplinary research training and career development, including purposeful partnerships with other organizations. An Administrative Core (Component 1) providing research-supportive infrastructure, a statistical and data services infrastructure core (Component 2), plus 6 closely linked research components and a dissemination/ translation component are proposed to achieve these five aims. Center research will address significant topics in two areas: Area 1-the epidemiology of drinking patterns and problems in general and special populations, has 3 components: Component 3, continues analysis of the 2004-5 US National Alcohol Survey (NAS; N11) data; Component 4, data collection for, and analysis of, a further US National Alcohol Survey in 2009-10 (N12), including a 2-wave split-panel longitudinal follow up of N11; and Component 5, methodological studies to improve measures of consumption pattern and self-reported alcohol problems. Area 2-the role of health and social services in responding to alcohol use and problems, includes two components: Component 6, a US-Mexico cross-border study of alcohol and co-occurring substance abuse disorders in emergency room services and Component 7, a trajectory study following AA-Careers. Augmenting these are Component 8, a new Dissemination/Education project including an evaluation of translation efforts and Component 9, Pilot Studies. The proposed Center will yield significant contributions to epidemiological and services research in the alcohol field; deepen understanding of etiology of problems, innovate new methods; help fulfill the mission of NIAAA's Centers program; build research capacity in the Alcohol Research Group and other institutions; and disseminate needed findings to researchers, policy makers, practitioners, and the public.